My Only (un)Princess
by CinderCiela
Summary: Sakuraya's never been one to receive much attention, and he's come to terms with being constantly ignored. But when Sakuraya goes to visit the rest of his family for Golden Week, he starts receiving a lot of attention - and from his brother, Psyche, no less! Meanwhile Izaya and Roppi play matchmakers behind the scenes, and just how will their plans turn out?


**When I first thought about this pairing, it was a crack pairing, but now I think it's really cute.**

 **I mostly wrote this because there aren't enough Sakuraya!Izaya fics out there, and I liked this idea.**

 **I don't think I need to explain too much about this, so...**

 **Rated T for language.**

 ***Furisode: Long sleeved kimono worn by unmarried women.**

 **Enjoy _My Only (un)Princess_!**

* * *

Left out of the loop.

Yes, that's how Sakuraya thought of it.

The Orihara family had always been a strange one; a pair of twins and a troop of five quintuplets. With that much family, it was rather easy to get left out. Then again, being the second oldest (he constantly argued that the six minutes and eighteen seconds between his and Roppi's birth were a big difference), and therefore the 'Orihara Vice President' you'd think he'd get a little more attention. But ne, Sakuraya had always seemed to get left out of the loop. He had wondered why countless times. Maybe it was his calmness, his passiveness, his femininity. It was anyone's guess.

But all that aside, the point was still there.

Sakuraya was perhaps the least loved of the Oriharas. It hadn't bugged him so much when he was little, in fact, being birthed right after Izaya himself had made the feminine boy feel proud and happy. He was the queen to Izaya's king. But alas, he was always ignored more than any of his brothers. Hell, even his little _sisters_ got more attention than he did.

This began to bother him to no end, and finally, when he turned fifteen, he confronted his parents who then let him live by himself in the family's summer home with a butler named Shitsuo.

And so there you have it.

Sakuraya was now twenty-three, and taking a trip to visit his family for Golden Week. This was a rare occurrence; the last time he had seen his brothers and sisters had been for New Years two years ago.

And so he now stood awkwardly outside of Izaya's apartment, wondering if he should really go in or not. _It's not too late to turn back now..._ he thought. But he pushed that thought aside and reluctantly rang Izaya's doorbell.

He waited for a minute, two, three, four... and finally Sakuraya was greeted by a man who shared his face.

"Ah, Saku-chan! Welcome!" Izaya boasted, grabbing the sleeve of Sakuraya's kimono and pulling him inside.

"Saku-chan...?" Sakuraya mumbled as he rummaged through his belongings, trying to find the gifts he had brought everyone, when all of a sudden someone pounced him from behind.

"Yes, welcome, Saku-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Psyche squealed, practically strangling his older brother in one of his infamous choke-hold hugs.

"Ps-Psyche?! What are you doing here?!" Sakuraya yelled, trying to peel Psyche of his back.

"Same as you," Came a silky voice from the kitchen. "everyone's coming over for Golden Week."

Sakuraya turned to see his brothers Hibiya and Roppi trying to figure out how to use Izaya's coffee maker.

"So, Sakuraya," The man turned around to see the matching faces of his twin sisters. "how's life?" Mairu asked.

Before Sakuraya had the chance to answer, however, he was grabbed by Psyche yet again.

"Hey, Saku-chan! Guess what! You're gonna share a room with _me_! Isn't it exciting?!"

Sakuraya turned to Izaya in protest. "Hey! Why do I have to share a room with someone?!"

Izaya simply smirked and chuckled. "This may be a penthouse, but despite popular belief, I _don't_ have unlimited space. Some of you guys are gonna have to share a room."

 _Uh, this is too much,_ Sakuraya thought as Psyche led him upstairs to where his room was.

* * *

 _Furisode_ ***** , _furisode, furisode... shit._

Sakuraya obviously hadn't thought this through. Shitsuo knew the man preferred women's kimonos, but he should have _known_ that he can't wear those around his brothers! He should have just packed for himself instead of trusting Shitsuo with this.

Sakuraya's crossdressing was a _secret_ , and not one that he planned on sharing with the whole Orihara clan. But secrets can only be kept for so long...

Sakuraya was going through his luggage of women's kimonos when Psyche burst into the room, ecstatic about something. He was giggling and practically bouncing off the walls when he walked over Sakuraya, looked over his clothes, and then... he had this perplexed look on his face before he blurted out the question Sakuraya had been dreading.

"Saku-chan... you crossdress?"

Sakuraya gave a nervous chuckle and began to stuff his belongings back into his suitcase. "N-no, I don't know what you talking abo-"

Suddenly, Psyche turned the feminine man around and pecked him on the lips. "That's so cute~!" He cooed, then left the room.

"Did Psyche just _kiss_ me...?" Sakuraya said out loud once he thought he was alone.

"Don't sweat it. That's just his way of showing affection." Sakuraya turned to see Roppi in the hallway, playing with his switchblade, not caring that he was givin himself numerous cuts. "He practically made out with Izaya after he let him live here. And also - no one cares if you like to dress like a girl. Fits some people better. The only one who'd insult you is Izaya, and you shouldn't give two shits what he says."

Sakuraya starred at Roppi for a minute, flushed bright pink, and then swiftly turned towards the kitchen and headed that way.

* * *

"C'mon, pick up pick up pick up pick up," Sakuraya chanted as he waited to hear Shitsuo's calm voice on the other end of his cell phone, only to be greeted by his voicemail.

" _This is Shitsuo Heiwajima. I'm away from my phone right now, but leave a message and I'll call you back. Bye._ "

Dammit.

Sakuraya had somehow managed to wind up in Russia Sushi, waiting for possibly the world's most diverse man to serve him a three course meal. He had been playing on his phone, trying desperately to keep himself entertained when he heard the most familiar voice he could've.

"Yeah, a table for two, please~!" It was Izaya's 'happy' voice, and possibly the most _fake_ thing ever. He turned to see his brother Roppi practically draped across the oldest, and the were holding hands?! Not just like a 'friendly-handshake' type of holding hands, but a 'fingers laced together, I love you' type of holding hands?!

It was possibly the strangest thing Sakuraya had seen in his entire life.

And he was an Orihara, so he'd seen some pretty damn _weird_ stuff.

"Ah! Sa-kur-ay-a! Here is good sushi! Now eat! Eat and be full and be happy!" Simon said, suddenly popping up out of seemingly _nowhere_ with an enormous tray of food and a too-too-loud voice.

His screaming Sakuraya's name at the top of his lungs attracted the attention of Izaya and Roppi, who, despite Sakuraya's silent prayers, made their way over to where he was sitting.

"Ah, Saku-chan! Pleased and surprised to see you here! Isn't that right Roppi-kun?" Izaya, said sitting down at Sakuraya's table and Roppi sitting in his _lap_.

Aw, heeeeeeeeell no.

Sakuraya turned several shades of scarlet. "Um, uh, Izaya, a-are you and Roppi...?" Sakuraya simply couldn't finish he sentence.

"Are we what? Are we _together_? Hm, yes, and have been for quite some time." Roppi suddenly leaned in, grabbed Izaya's neck, and kissed him, full on the lips.

Sakuraya could've sworn he was the color of blood by then.

"B-but that's ince-"

"Saku-chan, we're _Oriharas_. If we're in love with our siblings, there's nothing to stop us. Now if you excuse me, I have to go back with Roppi and keep him _entertained_ for the evening~."

Sakuraya just starred in complete and total _shock_ as the pair then made their way out of Russia Sushi and headed home.

* * *

" _Bleeeeeuugh_! That was _so_ disgusting! I _cannot_ do that again!" Izaya yelled at Roppi, spitting out his fourth cup of mouthwash due to Roppi's kiss.

Roppi simply smirked. "Hmph. _I_ have to qualms with you keeping me _entertained for the evening_."

" _Blegh_! Sicko!" He turned back to Roppi. "What was the point of doing that anyway.

"Come now, Iza-chan. You can't play matchmaker if you haven't a match for yourself. And the plan worked _terrific_. And now," He suddenly swiveled around and pinned himself ontop of Izaya. "phase two."


End file.
